Update:Patch Notes (5 February 2018)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. ---- * A cache issue causing crashes due to incorrectly saved data (such as near Captain Lawgof's camp) has now been fixed. * The client no longer freezes when players attempt to close it. * Item lists, such as the search functionality on the Grand Exchange or item lists in the Quick Chat system, now display the correct results. * Players now have a chance to obtain a soul talisman from looting a sarcophagus in Shifting Tombs. * On the rare occasion that the Fletching skillcape perk strings a bow for free while using a portable fletcher, which also makes an additional bow, both items are now sent to the bank. * The Slayer co-op potion ability now works inside the Sophanem Slayer Dungeon. * The quest complete pop-up for Between a Rock... now states the correct quest name. * An issue preventing the achievement 'Unlocking Your Emotions' from completing has now been fixed. * An issue preventing the 'Gregore-Y V' achievement from showing up as completed has been fixed. * The taskmaster emote now consistently unlocks by completing the taskmaster achievement. * Hovering over an NPC while in combat now correctly shows their overhead bar. * 'Provoke' can now be used during the global cooldown. * 'Heal Other' and 'Heal Group' may no longer be used on targets in single-way PvP zones. * The Immortality effect now holds players in place for 1.2 seconds fewer once the ability activates upon death. * Attacking a Golem will now force it to appear over Telos when Telos is siphoning a font in Phase four. This will only happen when the minions are your active target. * Telos' anima bar will now reset correctly if a player uses Immortality and survives his insta-kill bomb in Phase five. * The required Defense level to equip a piece of armour now displays on tooltips. * Compacted jewellery no longer has a percentage-based item charge tooltip. The number of charges remaining still appears. * The backpack interface is no longer hidden when logging in with fixed-screen, legacy interface mode. * The Ironman achievements board has been updated to contain the latest achievements attained by some legendary Ironmen. Btw. * Lent Dragon claws now execute their special attacks to their full extent. * A bug causing various TzHaar area soundtracks to automatically unlock has been fixed. * The Poison purge Aura no longer depletes when the player dies outside of the Wilderness. * The Jack of Trades Aura is no longer placed in the backpack when equipping the Hellion aura. * Aura refreshers in Death's Store no longer state that only one can be used per day. * 31/01, 15:00 UTC: The 'Insane Final Boss' title now correctly checks for 100 hard-mode boss kills. * Various depositing actions have been added to the following: ** Players are now informed which items are allowed into Daemonheim and given an option to put all forbidden items in their bank when attempting to enter. ** Players are now given the option to deposit all forbidden items when a Monk of Entrana searches a player, without needing to make use of a deposit box. ** Players are now given an option to deposit forbidden items into their bank when travelling to Entrana using a hot-air balloon (or into a deposit box if travelling from Entrana, so as to not create a shorter banking route to Taverley's Summoning obelisk). ** Players are now given the option to put all items in a deposit box when entering a Fremennik saga. ** Players are now given the option to put all their items in a deposit box when entering the portal to New Varrock. * Feedback messages received when interacting with a wicked hood now appear as information boxes instead of chat window messages. * Right-click options for the the Wicked Hood interface now give feedback for the 'Make Runes' and 'Teleport' features when running out of either. * The colour of the Saradomin God Book has changed to better distinguish it from the Armadyl God Book. * Elkoy now has a 'Follow' left-click option if the player has started the Tree Gnome Village quest. * It is now possible to teleport directly from the Araxyte lair when Araxxi has been defeated. * Players no longer need to select the 'needle' option on the toolbelt when attempting to craft dragonhides. * Plant pot packs have had their price adjusted to closer match the price of unpacked versions. * The maximum stack value on a Beast of Burden has been increased from 5m GP to 15m GP. * The Crystallise spell can now be re-cast on the same target before it expires. Players can still only have one Crystallise target active at a time. * Magister kills now count towards the 'Slay Bells Ring' achievements for Corrupted Creatures. * Familiarisation now resets on Wednesdays instead of every seven days. * Generic combat styles have been added to action bar switching. * Entering Daemonheim now correctly changes the action bar to the bound weapon that is automatically equipped. * Sunspear (ranged) is now correctly recognized as a ranged 2h weapon when using automatic action bar switching.